


those who bend and those who break

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Cannibalism, Devil worship, Emotional Manipulation, Epilepsy, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Magical Allison Argent, Magical Jackson Whittemore, Magical Lydia Martin, Manipulative Lydia, Occult, Sacrifice, Sacrifice Stiles Stilinski, i love cannibalism, i've been waiting to use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has never noticed Stiles before. No one has really noticed Stiles, or his small bundle of ragtag friends. And somehow, it makes this all the better for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those who bend and those who break

Stiles sighed dreamily after Lydia Martin. Don't get him wrong, he knew he had no chance, but that didn't mean he couldn't obsess. Hell, teenage girls do it to 40 year old men with wives and children, why couldn't he fantasize a little about getting the girl of his dreams?

Scott rolled his eyes. "She's still out of your league, Stiles," Scott sighed.

Stiles laughed a little and looked to Scott. "Yeah, I know, thanks for reminding me," he said with little to no bitterness.

Scott grinned apologetically at his best friend. "Sorry, haha," he murmured, pink cheeked and looking embarrassed.

"Whatever, the same goes for you and Allison." Stiles replied as they walked into school.

At first everything had looked good for Scott and Allison, but then Matt Daehler made his moves and Allison was pressured by Lydia into accepting. Allison and Lydia were best friends, Lydia was dating Lacrosse captain Jackson Whittemore. Jackson was a huge jerk so...

Stiles watched as everyone moved around them, so caught up in their own world, so busy. Stiles and Scott were very low on the totem poll. So low no one even remembered it was there, which is how people manage to ignore them everyday. How they were nobody.

"Hey Scott, Stiles," Isaac, their other friend, greeted. He had an impish smile, coming off in a boyishly handsome way.

"Morning, Isaac!" Scott replied enthusiastically.

Isaac smiled a little wider at that.

"Where's Erica?" Stiles asked, peering around.

"She had an attack last night and so she's in the hospital," Isaac sighed, I only just found out from Boyd, who is also not present because he ran off to spend a day at work, claiming work took priority over wasting time with feeble minded idiots who, and I quote, 'cant be bothered to pull their heads out of their asses for two seconds to think about others.' He's angry about Erica's seizure." Isaac supplied while Stiles and Scott got their books before moving to Isaac's locker, closer to Matt and Allison.

And so the day went, dragging on until Stiles and Isaac went to lacrosse practice and Scott went to work. Boyd called to ask Stiles to run and puck up his and Erica's class work and Stiles had made a hasty agreement, eager not to be late. Everything was going as per usual, watching Lydia cheer for Jackson on the stands and wishing she was cheering for him, watching her leave early and give Jackson a kiss goodbye. Having Jackson tackle him to the ground during a practice run of the play. Yeah, everything was normal.

Stiles told Isaac that dad was making some burgers and to be prepared, since the sheriff had adopted Isaac after Isaacs father... Untimely death.

Isaac pulled a face, though over exaggerated, for Stiles before smiling and beating a hasty retreat towards his car.

Stiles went to Boyd's classes first, looking at the texted schedule to make sure it was all right. He knocked on Harris's door, feeling nothing but sympathy for Boyd to have him so early.

As he pushed open the door, he saw a exasperated Lydia and a well chastised looking Harris.

"Mr. Stilinski, what do I owe the... Well I can't say it's a pleasure." Mr. Harris sassed, quickly trying to hide how badly his butt had just gotten handed to him.

"I'm here to puck up some classwork for Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes," he rolled his eyes at Harris.

"Yes, I suppose so. If those hadn't skipped to... Make out, or whatever, they wouldn't have needed to waste my time with the likes of you, make sure you pass that along." Mr. Harris Ordered, moving to lace his fingers together.

"Erica had a seizure, Boyd was at the hospital with her. Can you just give me the notes?" Stiles demanded, forgetting to play nice.

Mr. Harris's shoulders tensed before he got out the papers and handed them over, outstretched. Stiles snatched them away and then put them in his bag.

Stiles then took his bag and looked to Lydia, nodding and leaving, not waiting for her response.

He went to the next few with no trouble before heading to his car.

A hand caught his wrist as he walked out the front doors though.

He turned to come face to face with Lydia. Lydia Martin. Queen bee of Beacon Hills High School. The Lydia Martin.

"Stuart, right?" she asked.

"Stiles," he said, albeit breathlessly.

"What's a Stiles?" she asked, eye brows scrunching.

"Me, I'm Stiles," he murmured.

"Oh," she made an 'o' shape with her lips before continuing. "Well, anyway, Stiles, I just wanted to... I wanted to invite you over to my place this Friday," she stated, giving a flirtatious smile.

His mouth went dry. He felt his lips part to take in a long slow breath, before he found himself nodding a little.

"Yeah, sure, yeah, uh... Why?" he managed. Then his eyes widened and his hands flew up and he tried to stammer out he didn't mean it in a bad way, just that she's never given him the time of day before.

Lydia got this amused look before smiling at him, and God, she was beautiful.

"I just... I guess, you can see a person everyday and never really see them," there was something he wasn't getting underneath her words, but he didn't mind. Just as long as she was paying attention to him. Her lips tilted up in this devilish smile, filled with secrets and sins and oh god, he knew there was something he wasn't getting.

"Friday, what time?" he asked.

"Nine. On the dot. Don't be late." she smiled wickedly before strutting off.

He knew where she lived on account that he had to drive there all the time to pick Scott up from parties. Apparently working at the vets clinic made him really good looking in the eyes of Danny. Danny being Jackson's best friend, and all, and being gay.

Scott only went to keep tabs on Allison, though. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't always about Allison, but it was what he ended up doing.

This being Wednesday... Meant he had two and a half days to prepare.

 

"Isaac. Man, you won't believe this." Stiles said as he got home. He quickly got out Erica's and Boyd's work.

Isaac looked up from his Chem book, raising a brow.

"Lydia Martin, not only talked to me, but invited me to her house this Friday!" Stiles boasted.

Isaac's mouth fell open. Flopped like a fish. "C-congradu-- wait how do you know this isn't going to be a prank pulled on you?"

Stiles paused. "You just had to kill my vibe, didn't you?" Stiles asked as he started in on his friends home work.

Isaac rolled his eyes. He smiled, though, putting his hand over Stiles. "Congrads, okay? I'm happy for you, I just don't want you getting hurt, is all," Isaac stated. Isaac looked uneasy with the information, but forced a small smirk on his face.

Stiles smiled a little. "Thanks, Isaac," he murmured and started back in on the work sheets.

 

Stiles drove to the hospital, heading to the room number Isaac had text him. He knocked, before entering.

Erica was asleep on the bed and Boyd was right beside her, squeezed in and holding her hand to his chest and snoring slightly.  
Stiles sighed and set the papers down on the food tray, putting the pitcher of water next to it.

"Stiles..." Boyd murmured, making Stiles freeze. 

Stiles turned to look. Boyd had one eye open to watch Stiles. "Yes?" He asked.

"What're you doin'?" Boyd slurred sleepily. 

"Homework, for your classes." Stiles shrugged.

Erica groaned. "No," She tried rolling farther into Boyd.

"You only have to put your names on it, I did it for you," Stiles assured, smiling at them sadly before waving and heading for the door. "Feel better!"

"Thanks!" Erica called.

 

Stiles let those two days pass, only noticing Jackson staring at him three times, twice in English 3 and once in the locker room. Along with Allison, he caught her two times, during lunch and in French 2. Lydia was close to 23 times, always glancing at him, smiling a little when he looked to see where the eyes were coming from and other times, acting completely innocent and carrying on leisurely. 

Stiles would be freaked, but he wasn't, just told Scott calmly he would be going to Lydia's house and Scott saying 'Wow! How did you manage that?' and he honestly didn't know. This was so... over his head.

 

Isaac watched Stiles pace before finally stopping him. "Okay, Stiles, you've got this. Don't ramble. Stick to base sentences. Also, don't flail. Be really polite, ask before he do anything, like eat, or drink. Don't worry. We've got you, if this all goes to hell." 

Stiles nodded and smiled at Isaac. "Okay, tell Dad I went to the hospital to check on Boyd and Erica. If this all goes horribly wrong, I will be at Scott's house, hiding, just so you know. I might even spend the weekend there if it was really terrible. I'll text you when I get to her house. And Isaac!" Stiles rambled, throwing his hand up when Isaac made a move to leave the room. 

Isaac paused, looking to Stiles.

"Thanks," Stiles murmured. He met Isaac's eyes and gave a sad small smile. His fingers twitched by his side, and he lowered his hand. 

Isaac rolled his eyes and hugged Stiles. Stiles held on, giving him a Stilinski hug. Isaac didn't let go until Stiles did and then Stiles smiled a little brighter. "Thanks," he repeated.

Isaac sighed, but nodded. "I love you, Stiles," Isaac said lowly. It was quiet, and felt like the words had needed courage to even be said.

Stiles smiled wider at Isaac. "You act like this is the last time your going to see me," Stiles rolled his eyes.

Isaac flinched. "No- I meant--" Isaac swallowed the words before nodding, eyes closing off. "Good luck," He grumbled and left the room, going to his own and closing the door.

Stiles frowned, stomach twisting before he shook it off and headed out the door.

 

He waited until his clock said 8:59 before heading for the door. He knocked and at 9:00 Lydia Martin opened the door, wearing this beautiful dress. She smiled and pulled him in by his wrist. He went in willingly, closing the door behind himself.

He got about three steps in before something hit him in the knee caps. The flare of pain was enough to have him down, not to mention the sound of bone snapping was enough to make him scream. Only he couldn't because Lydia dropped the metallic baseball bat long enough to shove something in his mouth and muffle it. 

"Shush," she ordered, picking the bat up and standing back up to slam the bat into his other knee cap, the squelch of bones and the pain making Stiles scream into the gag. 

"Our guest must have arrived," Jackson said as he came out from what must be the living room. 

"Yes, now carry him to the parlor," Lydia swung the bat around, with ease. 

Jackson lifted Stiles careful of his knees and Stiles tried to struggle, to punch him, to escape. He couldn't call for help with this thing in his mouth, but he couldn't get it out, no matter how he tried to spit it out, and when he flailed his legs, all he got was white hot pain, unable to move them at all without the answering pain he got. 

Lydia looked pleased as hell with what she had done. Jackson carried him up the stairs, despite Stiles struggling. And did he struggle, feeling every pain each movement caused that radiated every where.

Jackson brought him up and set him down in the center of a fucking pentagram. 

Allison sat off to the side, watching intently as Lydia came up after Jackson. She wore little clothing, sitting in her bra and under wear, looking beautiful as always. Jackson wore some basketball shorts, and Stiles almost groaned. Less clothing to dispose of. 

Surprisingly enough, no Matt. Matt was the creepiest out of them, though. 

Lydia picked up a knife, looking scary, having... are those fucking runes carved on the blade? Stiles tried not to think about how much this next move would hurt as he prepared to move. Lydia stepped closer and Stiles pulled her legs from under her when she got close enough, having her tumble to the ground, making a laugh erupt from her when he screamed when he went to crawl away. She sunk the knife into his back, making him scream again. 

She sliced down, causing a huge gaping wound. 

Stiles moved away from the blade, trying to escape. Trying to get away as fast as possible. 

Lydia snickered, moving forward and slamming the blade into his ankle, ripping a scream from him. She wiggled the blade, though it didn't move much, deep in the wood, pinning him down. 

Stiles screamed and screamed, vocal cords protesting, tears rolling down his face. 

Allison cooed at him, looking to Lydia with awe. Jackson licked his lips, eyes dilated. This was so wrong, Stiles was gonna die.

"Now watch," She instructed the two, getting another rune covered knife and going to Stiles and starting to saw off his fingers. Stiles tried to pull away, tried to yank his arm back, but Jackson held him firmly in place. Lydia got his pinkie off, making Stiles stop screaming in pain to stare at the appendage, feeling a rush of numb hit him.

And then there was this sound, this blood curdling awful screeching sound, coming from Stiles, this shattering scared sound that said he was truly broken, trying to escape with new vigor, caring less about the blade pinning him down and the broken knee caps, and the way Jackson was holding him. All of this was too much. Too much, too painful, god he couldn't-- how could this happen?

Lydia smiled, continuing to drop off his fingers, each one making squelching noises and falling in a gathering puddle, despite Stiles struggles. He had nothing to fight back with. He was weak, he was dying. He watched with wide wide eyes as Lydia worked, unsure of what to do, feeling his vocal cords not only ache but twinge with how much he was screaming, each time having less scream and more rasp.

Then she moved to his wrists, easily cutting in with, fuck it, _grace_ , and Stiles watched as the blade cut through. Watched as she took him apart, watched the blood flow down to the pile of bleeding parts. He lost consciousness as she cut into his shoulder, a new searing, blooming pain coming from the jagged biting of the metal, but Stiles couldn't--he couldn't move. And his eyes slipped closed, the waves of pain the only thing he could feel.

 

The next thing he knows, five minutes later, he's standing above them, blood sticky all over him, but no injuries to speak of, watching as Lydia finished off his other arm, watched as she smirked and reached up with slicked red fingers to feel for a pulse and a more vicious and victorious grin spreading when she-- when she didn't feel one. Stiles felt that crash on him as he watched her slam the knife into his chest, sawing, fucking  _sawing_ , into his chest, as if he was a frog they were dissecting. As if he was little to them.

He watched as Jackson held the chest cavity open for her. His chest was open.

He watched her smiles her thanks, bloodied hand moving hair from her face, managing to smear some on her cheek before she stuck her hand in along with the knife. Stiles felt it, as she grabbed the still artery, as she cut the blood vessels and pulled it from his chest, making Stiles splutter, coughing up blood, feeling it run from his nose, feel it  hollow him out.

And out she brought his heart, still leaking blood. Still twitching.

She lifted it to show Allison and Jackson, who watched her like she hung the moon when she brought Stiles' heart to her lips. 

Stiles managed to stop choking on his own blood long enough to watch her eat his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess, thanks for reading. The summary wasn't that good, sorry :( find me on tumblr [ohcaptainstilinski](http://ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, for an idea of Lydia's dress [i was thinking this was good enough to what i visualized](http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-thing/size/l/tid/35563257.jpg/) It's so specific but oh welll


End file.
